Love Remains the Same
by MarriedToNaru
Summary: Kurama unknowingly helps Nanami about making Tomoe jealous. And Kurama's plan is to confess to her. Will Tomoe realize his feelings for Nanami before she falls for Kurama? TomoeXNanami
1. The Enlightenment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kamisama Hajimemashita characters!

[Chapter 1: The Enlightenment]

Nanami woke up on a bright Saturday morning with Tomoe nowhere in sight. As she stood up, she immediately asked Onikiri and Kotetsu where Tomoe was, but they too had no idea. It had been a week since Tomoe had turned her down, but still her heart was aching. After all, he wouldn't touch her and even avoided talking to her, except when he was announcing meal.

" Nanami-sama, Tomoe-sama already prepared your breakfast " Kotetsu told her, breaking her out of her reverie.

" Ah, yes! Thank you! " Nanami cheerfully replied as she went to the dining area. She felt a little dizzy, but she could handle it.

There were shiitake mushrooms in her breakfast, and she could almost see Tomoe's smirking face right in front of her.

" I am going to make Tomoe pay for this! " Nanami shrieked as Kotetsu and Onikiri calmed her down.

After eating her breakfast, Tomoe finally arrived, looking forlorn. Onikiri and Kotetsu greeted him and asked him what was wrong, but Tomoe didn't even answer. He saw Nanami, nodded his greeting, then continued walking away to his lair/room.

Nanami had to admit, she was worried.

" Tomoe, what's wrong? " Nanami asked him, as she knocked on his door.

Tomoe just grunted in reply. And because of this, Nanami barged in, despite Tomoe's protests.

" What are you doing here, Nanami? " Tomoe asked her with a low growl.

" What happened to you? Did you go to the redlight district again? " Nanami almost whispered the last part.

Tomoe didn't answer.

" I thought so. " Nanami whispered as she stood up, grabbed a wet towel, then placed it on his forehead.

" No need for this " Tomoe told her as he threw the towel away.

" Just let me sleep " he continued as he positioned himself.

" You know what?! I give up! I don't know what to do with you anymore! I am so tired of this! " Nanami finally shouted as she let the towel fall to the floor. Tomoe suddenly sat up, looking more awake than ever, as Nanami slid the door shut behind her.

Tomoe ran after her, and eventually he caught her arm. Nanami was crying again, and it was because of him. It had always been because of him.

" Don't you dare apologize again. " Nanami managed to mutter in a low tone, as she used her free hand to cover her eyes.

" What do you want me to say then? You want me to reciprocate your feelings? Even though I would only be lying to you?! " Tomoe answered in an unusual tone.

" I-I...-" Nanami wasn't able to finish her sentence, because she already collapsed right in front of him.

Good thing Kurama was behind her.

-O-

" She has a fever, you haven't even noticed that, fox? Or were you too busy flirting with your demon girls? " Kurama told him as he carried Nanami to her room, and laid her down gently.

" I can do that. I'll take care of her. No need for you to help " Tomoe warned in his low tone.

" Then what? You'll just leave her again? "

" You don't know who you're up against, tengu "

" Please bear in mind that you shouldn't have let your feelings get the best of you " Kurama smirked at him as he placed a wet cloth on Nanami's forehead.

" And what do you mean by that? " Tomoe smirked back, a dark aura forming behind them.

" I mean, that you should not force back your feeling of love towards Nanami "

" I do not feel that way towards her "

" Then you do not know yourself "

Kurama then handed the medicine and water to Tomoe, then left.

' What was he doing here anyway? ' Tomoe thought as he watched Kurama's retreating figure.

Nanami coughed a little, and Tomoe panicked a little. Gently, he guided her to drink the medicine and the water. Nanami looked relieved and then fell asleep again.

" Tomoe-sama, you should rest too " Onikiri said, with Kotetsu by his side.

" I can't. I have to take care of Nanami " Tomoe answered, his voice faltering a little.

" But you don't look- " Kotetsu was shut up by Tomoe's death glare.

Because of this, Kotetsu and Onikiri ran away from Tomoe. Honestly, Tomoe felt tired. For a week now, starting from the day that Nanami confessed to her, he had been restless, spending night after night in the redlight district, hoping to find the distraction that he needed, but his mind kept on drifting back to Nanami, whether she was alright or not.

But also, because of his carelessness, he hadn't even noticed that Nanami had been feeling unwell, and had even placed those dreaded mushrooms in her breakfast. He felt guilty about the things that the crow tengu told him, and somewhere in his conscience, he wasn't sure about how he felt about Nanami.

-O-

Outside, Kotetsu and Onikiri were talking to Kurama, who was worried about Nanami's health.

" Will you tell me where that fox has been going to every night? " Kurama asked them, as he sat down on the ground.

Kotetsu and Onikiri looked at eachother, but soon answered, " Tomoe-sama had been restless, since last week. He started going out every night, and by the time he comes back, he would either look drunk or forlorn, just like he did a while ago. "

Kurama nodded like he understood the situation.

" I'll be back here later or tomorrow, to check on Nanami. For now, make sure that the fox won't leave Nanami's side. Though I doubt that he would at a time like this. " Kurama told them, then left.

-O-

Nighttime came, and Tomoe had just finished feeding Nanami the soup that he made for her. She was constantly fainting and coughing, probably due to the fact that she didn't take care of herself, and partly his fault for leaving her every night.

" Nanami, this is what happens when you overwork yourself " Tomoe lightly argued with her.

" But you do it too. This is nothing. I can handle this. Go and take a rest, Tomoe. You need it " Nanami answered, her voice starting to falter.

" No, I will not leave you here. End of discussion. " Tomoe told her, his tone signifying that it was the end of it.

Nanami sighed, feeling too weak to argue with him. She soon fell asleep, looking more peaceful than ever. And that was when Tomoe noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes, which were a little red, like she had been crying for several nights. Her face was pale and her hands were cold, and because of this, Tomoe looked for another blanket then draped it over her.

" Kotetsu, Onikiri? " Tomoe called out quietly, so that Nanami wouldn't wake up.

" What is it, Tomoe-sama? "

" Has Nanami been crying? "

Silence.

" Yes, Tomoe-sama. Nanami-sama had been crying for every night that you left. Last night, she was crying much harder, but whenever we tried to comfort her or ask her what was wrong, she would just smile and tell us to sleep " Onikiri answered as Kotetsu nodded.

" So all along, Nanami knew that I have been leaving every night? " Tomoe asked the two.

They nodded.

" That is all, you may rest now " Tomoe instructed and the two left the room.

' Nanami is too good for me, and that it why I do not deserve her ' Tomoe thought as sleep overcame him. 


	2. Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kamisama Hajimemashita characters!  
[Chapter 2: Laughter]

'Nanami...'

'Nanami...'

'Nanami!'

Tomoe's eyes flew open as he sat up and glanced at Nanami sleeping beside him. She kept on making odd facial expressions, as if something was bothering her in sleep. Tomoe instantly panicked, upon not knowing what to do to help her.

"Nanami? Wake up!" Tomoe said in a slightly raised tone, realizing that Nanami was having a nightmare.

She was not waking up. Instead, her arms started thrashing and she was sweating a lot. Tomoe got up from his sitting position and grabbed a wet towel, and gently started wiping her forehead. He did not know what he was going to do.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Kurama went inside, straight to Nanami's side, disregarding Tomoe's protests and questions. Kurama held a small cup, and made Tomoe help him place Nanami into an upright position.

"This is supposed to help her, so questions later, fox" Kurama muttered under his breath as he slowly tipped the edge of the cup to Nanami's lips.

As soon as the medicine took its effect, Nanami visibly calmed down.

"What are you doing here, tengu?" Tomoe glared at Kurama.

"You should be thanking me for helping her" Kurama replied, unfazed.

"Y-you guys are arguing? I-it's so ea-early in the morning to f-fight" Nanami's whispered words stopped the two and immediately turned their attention to her.

"How are you feeling, Nanami?" Kurama asked even before Tomoe could get the words out of his mouth.

"Fine. A little dizzy, but I'll manage" Nanami even smiled at them.

"You heard her, now get out, tengu" Tomoe hissed and Kurama left without saying anything else.

After the door shut carefully, Nanami said, "What are you still doing here?". Tomoe just looked at her and shrugged at her question. He didn't want to admit that he was concerned about her, and at the moment, he wanted to yell at her for not taking care of herself while he was gone.

'It's all my fault' Tomoe thought as he glanced down, avoiding Nanami's gaze.

"Tomoe? Are you alright?" Nanami asked again, unyielding.

"I'm alright, Nanami. But please pay attention to your health" he answered, almost in a growl.

He was just annoyed about the fact that Kurama has been the one to help her and not him.

"Are you mad at me?" said Nanami as she glanced in another direction, refusing to meet Tomoe's eyes.

"I have to go. Just rest for now, Nanami" Tomoe replied as he stood up.

But Nanami managed to grab his hand. Tomoe looked down behind him, and saw Nanami's eyes starting to water. As much as he wanted to stay and comfort her, he couldn't, knowing that he was the source of all her pain and sadness.

"I'll be back soon, so let go of my hand"

"No"

"Nanami.."

"No"

"Be reasonable"

"You be reasonable!" Nanami yelled before she started coughing lightly again.

"I have to go somewhere right now. I'll make sure that Kotetsu and Onikiri tend to your needs" Tomoe answered coolly.

"So you're leaving me again?" she whispered as she started slipping her hand away from his.

Tomoe didn't answer. Instead, he immediately walked away and shut the door behind him.

After several hours, Nanami went out of the house to get some fresh air. She felt better due to the medicine that Kurama brought her. And she ought to thank him.

"Nanami-sama! Nanami-sama!" Onikiri and Kotetsu's voice rang from behind her. She turned and smiled at them.

"What is it?"

"Tomoe-sama told us to not let you leave until he comes back" Onikiri explained as Kotetsu nodded.

Nanami knelt down to their height and said, "I'll be back soon. Before he learns that I was away"

"But-"

"Looking for me?" Kurama's voice reached her as he ascended the stairs.

"How did you know? You weren't eavesdropping, were you?!" Nanami shouted at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Ah, I'm glad you're feeling better too, Nanami" Kurama smiled back at her, happy that she was back to her normal self.

"Thank you for giving me that medicine, Kurama" Nanami bowed to express her gratitude.

"No problem. In return, will you go to the park with me?" he asked her.

"Sure!", then she turned to Kotestu and Onikiri and said, "I'm feeling better now, no need to worry about me, tell that to Tomoe too, okay?"

And with that, she left with Kurama to the park.

- 9:00 pm -

Tomoe paced back and forth while Onikiri and Kotetsu tried to calm him down. How could he? Nanami just got better from a fever and she was with the crow tengu doing god knows what.

"Tomoe-sama, please calm down!" Kotetsu pleaded along with Onikiri.

"I told you not to let her go anywhere!" Tomoe couldn't control his temper and the two flinched at his tone.

"But she told us not to worry about her" Onikiri countered.

"And you believed her? For all I know she was just lying to get away from me" he yelled but managed to say the last part in a whisper.

The sound of laughter was heard from a slight distance, and Tomoe knew that it was from Nanami. He walked briskly towards the door to confirm it, and there they were. Nanami was laughing at something Kurama said, and Tomoe felt something hurt within him. At the moment, he wanted to storm out and punch Kurama square in the face, but he knew that it would just upset Nanami.

"Oh, you're back, Tomoe! I brought you some cotton candy!" Nanami smiled brightly at him while holding up the said item in her right hand. Kurama just glared at him, the signs of laughter disappearing from his face.

Tomoe ignored them both and headed towards his room.

It hurt. He didn't want to care, but he did.

[Author's Note]

Sorry for the reaaaaaaaally late update :( I've been busy these past few months so I'm really sorry :(

P.S. ZyiareHellsing Thank you for the correction! Noted! 


End file.
